Peter Parker/sheet
Skills * Bantering - Expert - Parker is surprisingly adept at using his 'motormouth' skills to distract, confuse, and really, really annoy his opponents (and his allies). He simply has no 'filter', and thus never seems to know when (or how) to shut up. While this is a skill, it is not always a virtue. * Acrobatics - Expert - Although much of Parker's acrobatic prowess can be attributed to his powers, it is a skill he has developed on his own, and he is extremely good at it. A master acrobat. * Hand-to-Hand Combat - High - Parker has received some formal training in martial arts from his time with the Underground Avengers, however, he is mostly self-taught. His fighting style is unique (a combination of acrobatics, martial arts and sheer tomfoolery), but it is highly effective. There is still room for him to grow. * Photography - High - A highly talented photographer, Parker has earned a name for himself in the field. He knows how to line up that perfect shot, and can develop the film on his own (old-school style), if he wishes. * Science Major - Expert - Peter's favourite subject, and with good reason. Although he lacks the experience of other genius scientists, he has the potential to match them. He has a Masters degree in Biophysics from E.S.U. and is currently (off and on) studying for his doctorate in biochemistry. * Inventor - High - Not quite the equal of individuals such as Tony Stark, Black Panther and Bruce Banner, Parker is more than capable of designing his own assortment of handy gadgets (such as his Web-Shooters). * Pop Culture - Expert - This goes hand in hand with Parker's Bantering aptitude. He knows a bit of everything about everything, and has no compunctions about sharing it with the world - whether they want to hear it or not. Powers and Abilities Wall-Crawling - Thanks to his exposure to the mutated spider venom, Parker is able to bond with almost any surface on a molecular level. The effect persists even through clothing (such as the boots on his feet, or gloves on his hands). Superhuman Physique - The radioactive, complex mutagenic enzymes triggered a mutagenic shift throughout Parker's entire body when the spider bit him. This granted him numerous abilities related to his now-superhuman musculature: * Strength - Parker is capable of lifting of 10 tons. He has been recorded lifting and tossing automobiles with relative ease, as well as leaping many storeys up (and even further distances across) from a stand-still. His strength is such that he has to 'pull punches' in order to avoid doing mortal damage to others (even criminals). * Speed/Reflexes - Running on foot, Parker is swifter than any Olympic athlete - but swinging/leaping through the air, he is even faster still. His reflexes are so enhanced that he can dodge multiple projectiles at once - or pluck them from the air (such as catching a fly between his forefinger and thumb, without harming it). * Stamina - Parker's body produces fewer fatigue toxins than the average human, enabling him to run, fight (or otherwise exert himself) for several hours before he becomes tired. * Durability - His skin-cells and muscle-density are naturally tougher than before, making him greatly resistant to physical damage - particularly impact forces, such as falling from a great height. He is less resistant to other forms of damage (lacerations, burns, extreme cold, etc...) * Agility/Equilibrium - Parker seems to be able to balance himself perfectly in any position imaginable. In addition to this, his agility has been enhanced far beyond the physical limits of the normal human body. He can perform acrobatic feats on par with/or superior to circus aerialists or Olympic gymnasts. ' Superhuman Senses' - All of Parker's senses have been enhanced due to the spider's venom, but the key difference lies in the addition of a new sense - a limited form of precognition, or biological 'early warning' system. He refers to it as his Spidey-Sense. It manifests involuntarily as a tingling sensation in the back of his neck, whenever Parker finds himself in some immediate danger or other. The sensation is linked to his superhuman kinesthetics - triggering an immediate response that allows him to avoid most injuries. It is not infallible, but comes in very, very handy. Regenerative Healing Factor - Tied to his natural durability, Parker possesses a limited healing factor which allows his body can recover from injuries faster than a normal human can. He is more resistant to disease, poisons and other toxins, and can heal broken limbs in a matter of days. Specials * Family Matters - And nothing matters more. Family is the real reason Peter does what he does - to keep them safe. It is also the reason he has to keep them at a distance, in some ways: anyone close to him (as Spider-Man) will end up in harm's way... just like Gwen Stacy. Parker won't allow that. * Genius Level Intellect - Although he has simply been too distracted as Spider-Man to fully indulge his intellect, Peter still is something of a genius. Perhaps if he were to apply himself more in this area, it should show more. He might not be on the level of, say, Reed Richards, but he can keep up much better than most. * Iron Will - It takes something more than just courage to "continue the fight against evil" - especially when the public don't like you very much... It takes willpower - and Peter Parker has that in droves. Other heroes have given up, put away the costumes and the capes - or worse: have "gone dark side". Not Peter. Spider-Man will stay in his tights for as long as Peter Parker has breath... or until he loses another costume, again... Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia * Web-Shooters - Parker designed all his own tech. The web-shooters are twin devices worn in wrist-sheaths on each hand. Each sheath contains several cartridges of "web-fluid" - a substance also of Peter's making that simulates the appearance, composition and characteristics of spider-web upon contact with air. Via a pressure pad concealed in the palm of each hand, Parker can "spin" vast amounts of "webbing" at an exceedingly fast rate, over great distance, and with pin-point accuracy. To avoid misfiring, each pad requires a double-tap to activate, and the nozzles - or "spinnerets" - respond to minute flicks of Parker's wrists, allowing him to change the "shape" of the spray (e.g. he can form ropes, complex nets, web-balls, web-shields, even makeshift bandages - and yes, underwear - and much more). Different cartridges can contain slightly different kinds of web-fluid if required (such as super-sticky web, or insulated web, even acidic web), but all web-fluid dissolves after an hour, leaving no trace of it behind. * Utility Belt - It's bigger on the inside!! (Doctor Who joke, there. Ahem). Parker's utility belt serves three primary purposes: 1) it holds his pants up - not really. 2) It houses more web-fluid cartridges - one cartridge goes a long way, but they do run out. 3) It houses the small camera he uses for his freelance photography job. The utility belt also contains tiny tracking bugs (again of Parker's design) called "Spider-Tracers", which have a signal range of 100 yards. Flaws and Drawbacks * Bad Luck - Legendary, it's true. For some reason, Parker suffers the worst kind of luck. Despite all his efforts, things just... don't work out for him (at least, not the way he'd planned). This is not so much a 'flaw' or typical weakness, but a simple - inexplicable - fact of reality. He calls it Typical Parker Luck. * Ethyl Chloride - It's a pesticide, and one to which Parker is vulnerable (for example, some 'anti-Spider-Man robots were once outfitted with Ethyl Chloride in their weaponry, to take down Spider-Man in some of the comics). * Guilt Complex - as mentioned in his Personality profile, Parker is carrying around a lot of emotional baggage - mainly guilt. It weighs him down, haunts his dreams, dogs his steps... and can be exploited by his enemies. * Bad Press - Possibly a byproduct of his Typical Parker Luck, Peter has had to deal with a lot of slander from the media (in particular from J. Jonah Jameson, and the Daily Bugle newspaper). * Spider-Sense Disruption - It is possible to thwart Parker's 'danger sense' through the use of psionic, magical or technological interference, or certain drugs. * Poor - While Parker is not destitute, due to his chaotic lifestyle - and the fact that he prefers to "pay his own way" - he struggles with making money. Consequently, the gadgets and gizmos he invents must be constructed "on a shoe-string budget". The fact that he succeeds, despite his limitations, is a credit to his genius - but he is a poor genius, nonetheless. Relationships * Aunt May - Aunt May's been like a mother to me for most of my life. If anything were to happen to her... * MJ - I think I've always loved MJ... but it can't happen. I'm not getting anyone else killed just from being close to me. Not like Gwen. No way. We're friends, good friends. * Harry Osborn - My best friend. Nuff zed. He's always been there for me... and I try to always been there for him. He doesn't know about his father - and I'd like to keep it that way. The truth would only break his heart. * Norman Osborn - Don't ask me about Mr. Osborn-slash-Goblin-slash-Lunatic. Just... don't. Alright... the "Green Goblin" is a psychopath, and probably my deadliest foe. He murdered Gwen just to get to me; he nearly killed Aunt May... and now he's back (from the dead, apparently), and he knows who I am! All my "arch-nemeses" do bad things, but with 'Goblin it's twice as bad - because his son is my best friend, and I don't think he'd hesitate to kill his own son if it suited him. * The Spot - Okay, okay, okay, okay! I sucker-punched myself, yes. No, it wasn't on purpose! It was Spot and his stupid detachable portal-spots that look like they came straight from a Looney Tunes cartoon! My fist went in one - came straight out of another... and hit me square in the face! Th-th-th-that's all folks! Worst. Fight. Ever. * Bobby Drake - Coolest guy you'll ever meet. Alright, that pun was bad, very bad. Still true, though. Slingin' round the skyscrapers of Metropolis with the Iceman - the Iceman - was a blast... pity about the circumstances, but hey! The worlds didn't end! That's gotta count for something, right? * Hawkeye - Hawkeye's the best - became friends with him when I was in the Underground Avengers. Lovin' the odd 'quip-off' now 'n then, and he doesn't even care that I haven't told him my real name. Awesome! * Reed Richards - Brilliant. Driven. And... brilliant. Really look up to the guy - he's the sort I want to be like someday (as a scientist, that is. Don't wanna be Stretchy Spider-Man; that would be weird). * Johnny Storm - No. Just... no. He has photos of me busting criminals in the nude! (well, almost in the nude). Okay, now I'm blushing. Sooner or later he'll be like, "Hey, Webhead - I need this favour, and I got these photos..." He's an okay superhero - but don't tell him I said so. * Black Cat - Felicia's a naughty, naughty girl... so why am I so...? Can't help it, even if she is a criminal. We're the same in so many ways - and just as different. Sometimes I think we 'have' something, and then... Nothing's ever simple. Why can't something ever be simple? * J. Jonah Jameson - He's my boss (Peter Parker's boss), and he hates me (Spider-Man). But I know Jonah only goes after me because he loves this city. He genuinely believes Spider-Man is a menace to society. Always has. Look, I'm not saying you have to like everybody you meet - or that you can't get mad at people when they screw up. Just that it might be worth a minute to try and see things from the other guy's side. Turns out most people -- even the grumpy ones who yell -- probably don't deserve blunt force trauma on the head. Characters with Rels Set Clinton Barton: Clint and Spider-Man became friends when they worked in the Underground Avengers, often entering into quip-offs with each other in the middle of fights, to the annoyance of their friends and enemies alike. Despite the fact Peter hasn't shared his identity with Clint, Clint still sees Spider-Man as a friend and doesn't mind sharing a drink with him even if he leaves his mask on. Staff Notes Category:Sheets Category:Earth-24800 Sheets